Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Sirius has been banned from his sugar-eating rights. Now he must go on a perilous, daring, and dangerous quest to restore his rights! What evil tasks will he do? What will he have to conquer? Will he earn his sugar in the end? Complete!
1. The Deal

Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar  
  
Moony  
  
JK Rowling's Sirius and others.  
  
Hi ppls! If you're trying to enjoy Marauder Nightmare, I have a major MAJOR Writer's Block for it, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and gimmee some idea... I'll update more if you do!!! Pretty please? So while the Writer's Block for MN is running, I'll just write this. It's extremely short, but I promise the next ones will be longer!!!! Enjoy! – Moony  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sirius was in a very bad mood. His so-called 'friends' had just hidden all the sugar he could get out of his reach, and caffeine too. Didn't they understand? He NEEDED sugar and caffeine to live! What was wrong with having a little bit? James climbed through the portrait hole and Sirius sulked.  
  
"Sirius, I want to make a deal with you... about the sugar," he said, grinning madly.  
  
Sirius perked up. Deals? He would do anything for SUGAR! James wasn't really smart making deals anyway. He always forgot what Sirius COULD do for sugar.  
  
"I'm listening mate!" Sirius said, seemingly happy again.  
  
"I'm going to give you a task to do each day for one month," he said.  
  
Uh-oh. Tasks. By James. That wouldn't be too good, if it was by James. Sirius almost decided to sulk and turn away, but the thought of sugar and it's enlightenment made his mouth work and his vocal chords sound, "Ok."  
  
"But – if you find sugar and eat it during the month, I can't make you do anymore tasks and you can eat sugar whenever you want again."  
  
That was good. How hard would it be to find sugar? Sirius could almost sniff sugar 100 miles away.  
  
"What's my first task?" Sirius asked, grinning madly.  
  
James thought for a moment and then spoke, "I'll make your first one easy. You have to get a girl."  
  
Sirius gaped. Was that what he considered easy?

**YOU READ IT - NOW REVIEW**


	2. The First Task and the Second

Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar  
  
Moony  
  
JK's characters, my story.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!! I will give my shout-outs! Also, from now on, I'm going to be doing this story in Sirius's POV.  
  
ScarlettBladeDancer – Yea, I'll be sure to check that out!  
  
Charmergirl07 – You sound just like Paddy!!! Paddy who shares this account with me I mean. She says just the same things.  
  
Snaps4Hollywood – Ok, he is, but just watch what happens!!!

Padfoot - Erm... yea

Kid Majere - Thanks for the compliments!

sumrandumperson - Yes I am! (asterick)Shields self and runs(asterick)

Chapter 2  
  
Sirius's POV this chappie and for the rest of the chappies.  
  
A girl was easy to get, especially for me. I mean, I am easily the cutest guy in Gryffindor. My hair is absolutely beautiful and my complexion is built up wonderfully. I'm sure a girl would go for me. It's just the fact when I get one, another girl comes up and another, and then I feel the cat fights coming up. Whadaya know, I lose all of 'em.  
  
I thought for a minute. Maybe I could make up with Chloe. I went out with her in 4th year and we continued for the first few terms, and then she got mad at me. We've been dating on and off; she has a fiery temper.  
  
I spotted her with her friends and I put my hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" I tried saying in my most innocent voice. This tactic was sooooo pathetic, but I didn't know what to do and I tend to do things before I think. That could explain everything that happens to me.  
  
Her friends glared at me with their evil, hateful, piercing eyes. Mommy help me!  
  
"Get off me Black!" she screeched. Ouch. She's still not ready for me.  
  
"But Chloe..." I said sweetly, I tried to smile in my attractive way.  
  
"Not working!" she said without a look at me.  
  
So I left her alone. There was always the chance of Jessie. I mean, I knew that she had a crush on me, and she was pretty. I only needed a girl to get the sugar, and then I wouldn't need her anymore and then coughcoughdumpcoughcough her. I sought to find her. Only she found me.  
  
"Hi Sirius!" she squealed. Her friends gave loud screams and older girls rolled their eyes. Er – they have a Sirius Black Fan Club... hehe, I'm so popular.  
  
"Hi Jessie," I said smiling my charming smile. She started to blush, then I continued, this would be easy enough. "Ya wanna go out with me?"  
  
Her fan club screamed and she did too. They're only fourth years, you have to forgive them.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
Judging by the racket her fan club had been making, I was sure James had heard that. I smirked and went back over to him.  
  
"Haha! That task WAS easy! I got the girl. What's my next task?"  
  
James smirked even deeper. Uh-oh.  
  
"You gotta keep the girl for two weeks," he said evilly.  
  
WHAT? Was he outa his mind? I really didn't wanna stay with Jessie a hyperactive fourth year girl for a WEEK. Ah... knowing James... at that thought I wanted to maybe look around for sugar, that would get me out of this. God, I couldn't wait until breakfast. Treacle tarts! That had sugar... if it was James, I knew he couldn't catch me eating it and then I would get my side of the deal. But the real problem was Moony and Wormtail. Pah. I would just try to get out of bed early and maybe eat breakfast first – MUAHAHA! Yes, that's what I would do.  
  
Now, if I was gonna wake up before Moony, that's really early, so I figured I should get some sleep.  
  
"Night James," I said and I went up to the boys dormitories.  
  
Only it was hard to fall asleep when the sky was still bright at 7:00 pm. Ugh. I pulled the covers over my head, trying to shut out the light. Only the covers were too thin. When at last it was10:30, I was finally met sleep. At the crack of dawn I rose. Only I was waaaay too tired and I must've dozed off again, 'cuz the next time I woke up, it was already 10:30. Oh well... maybe tomorrow.  
  
I headed down to the Great Hall. And before I could even sit down some thin arms wrapped around my waist – erm...  
  
"Hi Sirius..." a voice said.  
  
Oh crap. I knew that voice. It was...  
  
"It's Chloe dunderhead!" she said sweetly. I think she was trying to make up... oh dear.  
  
"Chloe... so you're finally talking to me?"  
  
"Of course! Sorry what happened yesterday I'm really sorry. Will you come to the Halloween Ball with me?"  
  
"I certainly – "  
  
"Would not."  
  
A voice answered for me. Oh God help me. I knew this would happen. Chloe turned around to meet Jessie.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Jessie, and I'm going to Hogsmeade with Sirius tomorrow," she said flipping her hair.  
  
I winced. Oh dear.  
  
"He just went with you 'cuz I wouldn't make up with him yesterday!" she hissed.  
  
"Well good! If you keep dumping him, of course he's gonna pick another girl."  
  
"Come on now, girls, don't fight..." I began. But then...  
  
"Hi Sirius... it's Serena!"  
  
Oh God. Serena went out with me just two weeks ago. I forgot to tell her I dumped her. No honestly! I wasn't cheating on her!  
  
She turned to Chloe and Jessie.  
  
"Who are they? And what are they fighting about?" she asked me sweetly.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Oh no! Not another one! I am the only one entitled to Sirius!" Chloe said.  
  
"I am! I am president of the Sirius Black Fan Club!"  
  
"You're only a fourth year!"  
  
"Can a fourth year not date a fifth year? There's no rule that says so!"  
  
"Hold up! I went out with him just last week! He told me I was his girlfriend!"  
  
The three of them snarled. Oh dearie me.  
  
Chloe finally realized what was going on. She was always the smart one.  
  
"SIRIUS! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME? I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" And she stomped off. I lost her first.  
  
Jessie looked at me icily.  
  
"You have been dating two people and then you asked me? You were going to make me hurt? I can't believe how you truly are! I am so tearing down the fan club!"  
  
Good-bye girl #2 – and my fan club... nooooooooo. Perhaps Serena would be forgiving – she is sweet and all. But she only shook her head and walked away, muttering stuff like, "I can't believe I thought he was great."  
  
I sulkily finally sat to eat breakfast. James started laughing.  
  
"I guess you failed that one."  
  
I growled and buttered a roll.  
  
"Ok, new part to this deal. You fail 5 tasks, and you never eat sugar again."  
  
Oh great. Now he was going to try and make the tasks intolerable. Sometimes, I wonder how I made friends with such a moron.  
  
"Fine," I snarled, "What's the next task?"  
  
James grinned really evilly. That was my clue. Something was coming up, and it was something I really wouldn't want to be doing...  
  
"You have to wash Sevvy's hair."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelped, "I HAVE TO TOUCH THE GREASY STUFF? ARE YOU INSANE? You're mad! I am not doing that!!!"  
  
"Well if you don't..."  
  
"Argh!"  
  
I threw the roll at his face. He was so unbelievable at times. Wash Snivellus's hair? How would I do that?  
  
But as I thought... the idea seemed quite interesting. 

**YOU READ IT - NOW REVIEW**


	3. Washing Sevvy's Hair

Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar  
  
Moony  
  
JK's – and I need to say no more right?  
  
Omg, I luv you reviewers so much!!! Please keep it up. I thank you for motivating me to keep writin' unlike Paddy is somehow slacking on Troublesome Fools... I WANT TO READ MORE PADDY!!! Ok, let's get to the shout- outs:  
  
Loonygrl90 – No, sorry I wasn't talking 'bout you. But I understand. Don't we all want to Sirius to be ours? Er thank you for your compliments and criticizing... I don't know what to say anymore lol.

BluePhoenixFire - Thankies :)

Kid Majere - Well, your gonna see him wash his hair in this chappie.

collossul-skull - Thankies :) Um... yea, I read sirius'sheelah's work, she's good.

Now ON to the next chappie.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS - I HAD WRITERS BLOCK.**

Chapter 3  
  
James told me I had to wash Snivelly's hair by tonight, which wasn't fair because it didn't give me time to prepare (A/N: Hey that rhymes!). But I grabbed the 2 in 1 Shampoo and Conditioner, Conditioner (he could use extra conditioner), Tangle Tamer, and a curling iron (I could humiliate him while doing this). So, that night, I set off for the Slytherin Common Room. I've spied on Bellatrix and Regulus quite a lot, so I knew where it was, the only hard part would be figuring out the password.  
  
"Pure-bloods will rule the world!"  
  
"Mud-bloods will DIE!"  
  
Clearly they weren't working, because, obviously passwords only have one word, and they're more logical as the headmaster picks them.  
  
"Pure-blood."  
  
"Magic."  
  
"Parsel-tongue."  
  
"Snake."  
  
"Serpent."  
  
And it opened! Not bad... I guessed a password in... six tries. Everyone was up in their dormitories, sleeping. I felt a pang of envy. I should've been in bed dreaming about Quidditch, but no, James made me wash Snivelly's hair. It would be all worth it for the sugar though.  
  
The boys dormitories weren't that hard to find, it was a square wall that was colored silver, so it was really noticeable on the background of green wallpaper. It opened as soon as I walked up to it and I gleefully went up the stairs. Snape's bed was the first and so I tried to push him out of his four-poster. Except he was too heavy. And he wasn't a heavy sleeper. He woke up.  
  
"Black?! What the he-"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
It was a good thing I brought my wand. It would make this job way easier. I mean, if I didn't, just imagine, Snivellus yelling about me trying to pull him out of the common room and then Professor Kathak would come and then I would be in big trouble.  
  
The stunning seemed to make him lighter, 'cuz I finally dragged him out of bed and pulled him out the common room, then headed straight for the Prefects' Bathroom. Moony had told me the password, it was Spear Mint See, I figured it would be easier to do the job in a Prefect bathroom, 'cuz the bathtub was extremely huge. And I could take a bath while I was at it.  
  
So anyway, you wanna hear how I did the rest of my task right?  
  
Firsties, I had to fill up the tub, and that took a while, since it was 3 feet deep and was as big as a swimming pool. When that was done, I threw Sevvy in, without any regard for how soggy his pajamas would be. I mean, you don't think I'd be THAT considerate, do you? I mean, I didn't even put bubbles or herbs to make it a good bath. He was stunned anyhow, and he wouldn't feel it. And I had to get to work before the spell wore off.  
  
The hot water came falling out of the faucet (he hates hot water) and I began rinsing his stingy hair. It was utterly disgusting, and then I had to get the shampoo in and lather it up. Oh despicable. James would pay. I had to TOUCH that grease. What if it MUTATED? I could die from that! James is so mean! So after the shampoo, I had to get the conditioner. By then, I was afraid I would drop dead any second... the grease was utterly and uber gross. Next came the Tangle Tamer and then I started combing his hair. Not gently mind you. I think I yanked a lot of clumps out while trying to get the comb through, but the tangles were gone, right? I couldn't believe this! I was giving SNAPE a free hair washing session!  
  
It was then WASHED! I had completed my task, now was the fun part! I picked up the curling iron... and a clump of hair... and turned on the iron. I didn't care whether I scorched his head, so I just did it sort of carelessly. I was just half done with the hair, the spell had worn off... no matter. He whipped around angrily and looked in the mirror and gave a scream.  
  
"BLACK! What have you done to my beautiful hair?"  
  
"Nothing Sevvy, I just washed it and now I'm giving it a makeover."  
  
"It looked beautiful before!"  
  
"No it didn't. Greasy hair never looks beautiful."  
  
"You are going to pay!"  
  
"Not until I finish the makeover on you!"  
  
"You are not going to finish my makeover!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Apparently, Sevvy didn't know I had my wand. So, I did make him.  
  
"Pertrifcus Totalus!"  
  
And I finished the makeover. He looked just like an adorable little black- haired doll – not. More like an ugly girl trying to make friends, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw himself and when everyone saw him. I had put a spell on it to make it stay for two full days, and nothing could touch it, not even a hand, a comb, or a hat... teehee...  
  
So I delivered him soggy to his four-poster and returned to mine and tried to get as much sleep as I could in an hour. Which wasn't much because James woke me up early the next morning.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Wash his hair!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Snape's."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Your task for sugar!"  
  
"Oh that. Yea."  
  
James grinned evilly. I can't wait to see...  
  
The three of us, James, Remus, and I (we left Peter still sleeping) dashed downstairs to eat so we could spend our Saturday in the sunshine. Snivellus was greeted by enormous laughing as he walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"What did you do?" James gasped between laughing attacks.  
  
"I curled his hair," I said indignantly.  
  
"Do I have a feeling that Sirius did this, or is it just me?" Remus said.  
  
"It's just you," I said.  
  
"Yea, has to be."

**YOU READ IT - NOW REVIEW**


	4. Pointless Questions and Teacher Dictator...

Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar  
  
Moony  
  
JK's characters.  
  
Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I feel so loved!!! I was so happy by the reviews that I decided to speed up my progress on the 4th chapter. And now to my shout-outs!  
  
Eve Granger – I'm glad you do!  
  
Harrylissa=luv – Thank you!  
  
Captncaitlin – Oh good! I was hoping that this would make people laugh! I'm glad you like the way I made Sirius act.  
  
Teen Queen – Thank you! I will keep up my work on this!  
  
SlytherinRulesDracoIsMyGu – Don't rush me! But I assure you I'll keep going, if everyone keeps reviewing.  
  
BluePhoenixFire – Thank you for being a devoted fan of SBatQfS and reviewing each chapter, and I love your compliment.  
  
Now on to Chapter 4! –Moony  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After completing the last task easily, I couldn't wait for the next so I could earn back my sugar rights, I mean, if washing Snape's hair had been that easy, then surely Jamesie's task would be easy. And it was.  
  
"What's my next task?" I asked, grinning.  
  
James thought for a moment.  
  
"You gotta ask stupid questions during Transfiguration today, and I mean REALLY stupid!" he said.  
  
Stupid questions? That would be WONDERFUL! I had wanted to do it under McGonagall's nose for AGES and she wouldn't be able to stop me once I fired away, so I happily anticipated McGonagall's class.  
  
I took my seat, and James winked at me. Moony looked disgusted, how does he walways manage to find out I'm about to do something annoying?  
  
McGonagall started by saying, "Today we will began vanishing spells. Vanishing spells are fairly simple – "  
  
"How do you know that they're simple? Have you asked other people if they thought it was simple, or is that simple to you? Because you're a Transfiguration teacher?"  
  
I looked at James for approval, and he shook his head. It wasn't stupid enough.  
  
"Mr. Black, I know for a fact that it is fairly simple, as long as you work hard and follow my instructions carefully."  
  
"How do you know that your instructions are right?"  
  
"Mr. Black, I am the Transfiguration teacher, and you are to follow my instructions."  
  
"Why must we follow your instructions, are you the royal Empress over all your student slaves at Hogwarts? I don't think that's allowed."  
  
McGongall didn't even answer my question and continued.  
  
"Now, repeat the spell – "  
  
"Professor, what if the spell is the wrong one? What if you said one wrong syllable and we blew someone's head up?"  
  
"Black, I am sure that my spell is correct, and if you blow someone's head up, it is because you did not hear me correctly."  
  
"Professor, what if we DID hear you correctly, and it was YOU who made the mistake?"  
  
"That's enough Black!"  
  
And she taught us the spell.  
  
"Now, I will hand out snails and you will each try to vanish them."  
  
"Professor, what if your snail is really a giant flesh-eating monster who will destroy everything in its way if you do something to it?"  
  
"Mr. Black, I assure you that your snail will not turn into a monster."  
  
"How do you know? You're probably just trying to fool us so we can get eaten up! ARE YOU?"  
  
"Black, I would NOT want any students to get eaten up!"  
  
"How do we know what you're saying is true? What if you're just lying? We need Veritaserum, anyone got some?"  
  
Whoa, once I started these questions I couldn't stop!  
  
"That is enough out of you Black! We do not need Veritaserum! Now vanish your snail!"  
  
When I unsuccessfully vanished my snail, I blurted, "Professor! My snail put a charm on itself so I couldn't vanish it! It wants me to get a bad grade on my vanishing!"  
  
"Black, use your common sense, a snail cannot charm itself, let alone hold a wand or say a spell."  
  
"But the snail may be a super intelligent extraterrestrial from outer space and disguising itself as a snail so it can hurt wizards alike in Hogwarts!"  
  
McGongall raised her eyebrows. She didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"Mr. Black, I do not know about this crazy question outburst you have today, but it is disrupting the learning of other students in this classroom. I must ask you to meet me after this class," she finally said.  
  
I heard a few girls giggle. Remus was looking disgusted as I raised from my seat.  
  
"Why must I meet you after class? Why are you always a dictator?"  
  
"I am a teacher of Hogwarts and the students are to be punished for misbehavior."  
  
"But Professor, I wasn't misbehaving! I am simply asking innocent questions and wanting to know the truth. You said in my first year, if we did not understand anything, we should ask about it right away, and I don't understand any of this at all!"  
  
"Mr. Black, when I said questions, you KNOW I meant transfiguration."  
  
"No I didn't. How can you assume right away I knew? You can't always go to conclusions so quick, unless you're a Seer! Maybe you should teach Divination Professor!"  
  
McGonagall's eyes sharpened.  
  
"I will not teach such foolish magic as Divination. Divination is merely guesswork. I teach solid fact, such as Transfiguration."  
  
"Professor, how do you know that Transfiguration is solid fact?"  
  
"Sit down and may I ask you to shut your mouth for the remainder of the class! You are wasting others' crucial learning time," she said, eyeing Peter.  
  
"How come you always get to tell me what to do? I don't want to live under dictatorship! I'm going to STRIKE! WHO'S WITH ME?"  
  
No one raised their hands.  
  
"Oh well, I'LL STRIKE ALONE!"  
  
I saw McGonagall's eyes close for a minute. I think she was praying for someone to help her.  
  
"NO MORE TEACHER DICTATORS! NO MORE TEACHER DICTATORS! NO MORE – "  
  
"MR. BLACK! I have lost all patience with you! You may protest in detention!"  
  
"SEE! MORE TEACHER DICTATORSHIP!!!! NO MORE TEACHER DICTATORS! NO MORE –"  
  
And then I McGonagall turned around and looked at the clock.  
  
"Class is dismissed!"  
  
"Mr. Black, your detention will be with me and I will have you cleaning the common room up – with no magic!"  
  
"But Professor – "  
  
"I expect to see you later," she said curtly and left before I could talk back about teacher dictatorship.  
  
James was waiting for me outside the door, along with Remus and Peter.  
  
"That was awesome," James said.  
  
"I agree!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"I feel sorry for Professor McGonagall," Remus said.  
  
"Hey! You should be happy! I got her so wound up she didn't even assign homework!" I protested.  
  
"Teacher dictatorship?" Remus asked, his eyebrows squiggled.  
  
"Come to think about it, all I said was true."  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius. Let's go eat."  
  
"NO TEACHER DICTATORSHIP!"

**YOU READ IT - NOW REVIEW.**


	5. Peter Idolatry

Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar  
  
Moony plot and JK's stuff.  
  
Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating here! I've been updating like crazy on His Last Chance, I know, but here is the chapter for all my well- wishing fans! There are just too many reviews for shout-outs, but please keep reviewing. I read each and every one of your reviews!!! Luv ya'll! – Moony  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I was skipping happily to the Great Hall chanting "NO TEACHER DICTATORSHIP" – wait – skipping? Ok, maybe not. I don't skip. Anyways, I was driving Jamesie crazy and he finally butted in by saying, "Ready for your next task Sirius?"  
  
I stopped my chant. Sure I was ready!  
  
"Yeah, duh..."  
  
And then James grinned wickedly and whispered it in my ear.  
  
"You've got to idolize Peter for 24 hours, but show it, like really idolize him, or you fail this task."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelped and leapt away. Idolize PETER? How could I do THAT? I mean, sure, washing Snape's hair had seemed hard, but I KNEW this one was out of question. I mean – who would idolize someone like PETER?  
  
I planned to find some sugar – and soon.  
  
Only I didn't. I almost got to eat some chocolate Jon Patil offered me, but Remus came along and took it and ate it himself. Grr... And so the next morning, I found myself facing 24 hours of Peter idolization – and it had to be good.  
  
I rolled out of bed and wrenched the curtains open. Peter was still snoring. Good. I tiptoed quietly down to breakfast and left him sleeping. James and Remus were already eating.  
  
"Hi guys," I said cheerfully.  
  
"You ready to do the task when Peter wakes up?" James asked.  
  
"No."  
  
James grinned evilly, and I felt like taking that piece of syrup-covered toast he was eating and smacking it in his evilly cheery face. Grr... and then Peter came down. He was looking really nervous and such, and James caught my eye with a wink. So began the idolatry of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Guys! I have a problem, I think I left my essay somewhere when I was doing it in the Common Room yesterday and now I can't find it! McGonagall's gonna kill me! Can you please help me find it?"  
  
Just wonderful... my first idolizing task would be writing Peter's essay.  
  
James just laughed, "I reckon it's in your bag Peter, where it's usually at."  
  
Peter turned red, but said hotly, "No, I already checked my bag three times."  
  
"Don't worry Peter, Transfiguration isn't until after lunch, you'll have plenty of time to find it," Remus said.  
  
I took a deep breath then began, "Oh Peter! You lost your essay? Never fear dear Peter! I'll write an essay for you! Or I'll blame it on me, so you won't get a detention, we can't BEAR you getting a detention."  
  
Peter looked at me with arched eyebrows.  
  
"Stop it Sirius, it's not funny."  
  
"What ever do you mean? None of your problems are ever funny! They are very serious and we must fix it right away!"  
  
I glanced at James who was laughing silently. Peter glared at me.  
  
"James, what stupid prank are you guys trying to play on me?"  
  
"Why ever would I play a prank on you? You're Peter, so wise, so smart, so attractive. I'd DIE to be you."  
  
"Fine, play this stupid prank," he said angrily and sat down.  
  
Meanwhile, I rummaged in my bag for a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"I'll make your essay top notch Peter, so you'll get a O on it!"  
  
Peter looked at the quill in my hand and the parchment and he seemed to perk up.  
  
"You – you – you really are doing this Sirius?"  
  
"Of course I would, why wouldn't I? If you received a detention from McGonagall, that would be really horrible, now..."  
  
And I finished the essay. It wasn't an O, but it was a good E, which would be good for Peter, since he almost always got Ds on his papers. I forced a grin and handed the essay to Peter.  
  
"All done Peter! I say this is good enough for an E! Now you needn't worry about your lost essay!"  
  
Peter was really happy, I don't think he had ever had someone worship him before...  
  
And then he said, "Sirius, do you think you could do all my homework for me?"  
  
Double homework... great... James was going to pay. I couldn't believe all this I was going through, but it would be worth it in the end. The thought of sugar was all that kept me going.  
  
"Yes of course Peter! I'd gladly do it, you need to rest instead of doing everything! Now, why not eat some toast, I'll pour the syrup for you, go on now!"  
  
Syrup? That had sugar... Just as I reached the syrup bottle, James noticed and took it himself.  
  
"Allow me Peter, Sirius might take the risk of eating the sugar," and he poured it over Peter's toast. James and Remus had too catchy eyes.  
  
During potions...  
  
"Now pair up please, we will be mixing a Shrinking Solution."  
  
I looked at James and he shook his head and pointed at Peter. Oh yeah. Idolatry. I smiled sweetly and looked at Peter, "Peter, do you want to be my partner?"  
  
Peter looked really shocked. His mouth dropped and his eyes bugged out.  
  
"Oh – oh but you don't have to, it's just that, well, I thought it would be cool, you know, if I actually got to work with Peter Pettigrew. But if you don't want to you know..."  
  
Peter managed to speak.  
  
"Of course I want to, but don't you want to work with James or Remus rather than me?"  
  
Um... duh... if it weren't for the sugar, I wouldn't be doing your homework and asking to be your partner in the first place, I thought. But of course, I had to get sugar. I was going to die.  
  
"Of course not! Who would rather work with James when they have an opportunity to work with you?"  
  
And so we received a D on our potion. Hoorah.  
  
This Peter idolizing was really bad. By the end of the day, I was to do Peter's homework, go a D on my Shrinking Solution, got bitten by a Mandrake, had to be Peter's bodyguard, and be his practical slave.  
  
And THEN at dinner, I took the last treacle fudge without James and Remus noticing, and it would have been sugar, but... "Sirius, I want more treacle fudge."  
  
"Oh, well, you can take mine Peter, sorry about taking the last one when you want it. Please forgive me Peter!"  
  
Back in the dormitory... it was... "Sirius, I can't iron my pants, can you iron my pants?"  
  
It was really hard to keep smiling. I was never an iron person either. I burned by fingers when my Mum made me do it. At the moment I felt like smacking him.  
  
"Of course Peter! We can't risk YOUR fingers being burned! If mine are burned, it doesn't matter, so long as your fingers are safe!" – Not.  
  
And I managed to burn my hand. James was going to pay. But hey – look on the bright side, at least Peter was stupid enough not to think of the real possibilities he had – like drinking Veritaserum and having him question me. That would be a pain-killer.  
  
I went to bed with a throbbing hand and a stinging Mandrake bite and not enough treacle fudge. As if THAT wasn't enough, James' deal was 24 hours and I still had the 8 hours we sleep every night... at 3 am it was...  
  
"Sirius, I'm hungry."  
  
And you know how much I hate to be waken up. I almost felt like killing him. But James' stupid deal was holding me back.  
  
"Of course Peter, I'll get some of my chocolate frogs."  
  
I wished not. My chocolate frog stash was my pride, but it was the only food accessible right now and I wanted to go back to sleep. I threw the frogs at him.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh sorry Peter! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! I hope you forgive me! Please Peter please?"  
  
And then I rolled over snoring again. Yay. 24 hours of idolatry were OVER. But the next morning, Peter's says, "Sirius I forgot to do my astronomy essay."  
  
I smiled and said, "Well I'll gladly do it for you."  
  
But I didn't really write it. What I actually did was dig into his bag, pull out the essay and rip it into shreds.  
  
"There, now you'll get a grade on it," I said sweetly, then started on my waffles without syrup. And waffles without syrup is horrible.  
  
Peter looked at me expectantly, I guess he was waiting for me to fall over him in apology because he said, "Sirius, you apologize right now!"  
  
"Gladly," I said.  
  
I took the Pumpkin Juice and dumped it in his face.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"What? Look, you took advantage of me. I can see you're not a good friend. Well at least not mine anymore."  
  
Peter was left gasping and dripping in pumpkin juice.

**YOU READ IT - NOW REVIEW**


	6. Fairy Dust and Fairy Bread and Loads of ...

Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar

You know who wrote this story – Moony. And you know that JK owns her characters.

Well... as usual, I want to build a monument to honor my reviewers! Keep it up! –Moony

Chapter 6

Remus was having much sympathy for Peter, and I was not. We were heading for Transfiguration (Peter didn't come along – he was still mad at me). Remus was sympathizing in my face for Peter.

"Sirius, why did you do that? It was your own fault you had to do everything he told you to do."

"He took advantage of me! I mean, I know you wouldn't, and I'm sure James wouldn't..."

I looked at James who laughed. Wonderful, my next task would probably be to be James' slave. James is smart like that. Surprisingly it wasn't.

James looked up, and said, "Well... if you think Peter idolatry was that bad, I don't think the next task will be too bad for you."

I raised my eyebrows. I was getting sick of the suspense and evil torture. How many tasks would I have to do to get sugar???

"What is it now?" I growled.

"Oh, don't be a grumpy fish Sirius! All you have to do is dress up as a pink fairy princess tomorrow and give out fairy bread and sprinkle fairy dust at people and wear it too all your classes – "

"WHAT?"

James was laughing, and even Remus was chuckling a bit.

"Hey! That isn't faaair! McGonagall would kill me!"

"And all the better to do it, m'dear!" James replied, with that evil glint in his eye. I would kill him one day.

"Fine," I growled.

And so the task began the next day. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any pink dress robes or dresses so James went up to the task of providing a 'beautiful' pink dress with silver sparkles and 'pretty' sleeves... grrr. Then he handed me a pink fairy wand and a pink tiara and pink shoes to match.

"Must you overdo the pink?" I whined.

"Yup. It's much more enjoyable that way."

I almost took of my tiara and threw it at him.

Suddenly he looked up.

"Oh! I forgot something!"

And then he ran away, leaving me in torture wondering what it was.

He came back with a big box in his hands.

"MAKEUP!"

I nearly screamed. I'd take Peter idolatry than this!!!

Remus was able to do my hair in a nice, 'pretty' bun (it's pretty long you know!), and then he ran down to the kitchens to get the fairy bread. He was finally in on James' prank, which was just worse for me. James did all the makeup with pink eyeblush, pink lip gloss, pink lipstick, pink blush...... the whole works. And he gave me a basket of silver, gold, and pink glitter.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your fairy dust. Now, don't forget, you have to sprinkle a large amount at all the teachers. And don't forget to sprinkle some on the students too..."

By students he meant Snape.

Remus was just in time with the fairy bread and he gave me a loaf of pink bread and put it in my fairy dust basket.

"You look like a pretty little fairy Sirius," he said grinning.

"Shut up."

Lucky for me, James picked my special fairy day for double potions...

Professor Kathak stared at me as I walked in.

"Mr. Black, may I ask what kind of costume are you wearing into my class? I find it disturbing to other students' learning."

"Of course not Professor!" I said in a high, fairy-pitched voice, "I will only be giving magical fairy bread and dust to let them concentrate more! Here!"

James nudged me and I cut a loaf of bread and pushed it into his hands, and a considerable amount of silver, pink, and gold glitter rained down on top of him as I pretended to fly gracefully to my seat, sprinkling glitter here and there and handing bread to random students. When I got to Snape, I threw two handfuls at him and sat down in my seat, still throwing glitter. I think the Professor had a hard time teaching as glitter kept popping magically in his face.

Finally he said, "Mr. Black! I prohibit you from throwing this glitter anytime in this class!"

"But Professor, this isn't glitter! It's fairy dust! It will make all your health problems go away and help you concentrate along with the students!" I said, throwing more glitter.

I looked around at everyone with shiny glitter glinting in their hair.

The Gryffindor girls giggled.

I handed the giggling ones two slices of bread, and I refilled my basket of fairy dust (James had placed my real wand in the pink fairy one). James chuckled, and snatched the wand, then bewitched fairy dust to fall from the ceiling continuously. The students all had different emotions. Gryffindor girls were trying to get it on them as much as possible, the Slytherins were all looking disgusted and shielding themselves, and the Gryffindor boys were laughing.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The Professor cried as his desk began piling with glinting glitter. He shouted a different spell and the glitter disappeared. Boo.

"DETENTION FOR YOU BLACK!"

And he dismissed the class early.

As we walked towards Transfiguration, I complained and whined. The dress was itchy.

"James... why such an itchy dress?"

"To torture you more."

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

"Is this really necessary just to eat sugar again?" Remus asked.

"Yes it is. I need sugar!!! And now that I have an opportunity – I will take it!"

Remus shook his head as we entered the classroom. McGonagall looked at me, narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything as I walked up to her desk.

"Hello Professor! You look down today! Why not a bit of fairy bread to cheer you up?"

A pink bread slice was fit into her hand. She looked disgusted and horrified.

"Now then, you also need some fairy dust for good health and cheerfulness!"

A shower of glitter fell into her head and lap and desk.

"There we go! I'll be giving a daily dose of dust throughout class!"

And so I kept to my word. Once again, James bewitched the dust to fall from the ceiling. McGonagall tried to teach as I danced around giving bread and dust. It was distracting though, I think, to have a handsome guy in some pink costume giving out pink bread and glitter. James put on fairy music and I began dancing, throwing glitter, and giving out bread at the same time. McGonagall had learned not to say anything but –

"Class is dismissed."

I danced out the door,

"Good bye everyone!!!"

And I ran/danced down the hall throwing the glitter at passing teachers and students. Some first years tried to take my picture, but I just threw dust at the cameras so all they got was glitter.

It was half fun, but then again, it was downright embarrassing. I couldn't wait 'til this task was over.

Sorry it took so long to update everyone! I've been really busy what with school starting and all but I took a Sunday to update this for you. I'll update my Lily and James fic next Saturday or Sunday and then I'll update the others I'm working on. So anyway, hope you liked it! –Moony


	7. The Veritaserum, The End, The Sugar, The...

Sirius Black and the Quest for Sugar

Hey! Sorry for the lack of update! Well, here's chapter 7 and I've got nothing more to say! Moony

Chapter 7

Yay! The pink costume was finally off!!! Which also meant another dumb task. Oh well, what did I care anymore? I already had a lot of dignity lost, and there was no more to lose! So guess what? James decides to fill me in on TORTURE!!!!

"You're going to be my slave"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, if you want sugar."

I scowled.

"How long?"

"Don't worry, I'm starting to feel sorry for you anyway –"

Suuuuuuure. I snorted.

"Really. Now. This is your last task, so be happy about it."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"There's a catch."

"No catch."

"Fine, how long?"

"A day. Just one day."

"There's a catch."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"Ok, fine, there is."

"AHA! I KNEW IT! What's the catch?"

"Veritaserum"

"VERITASERUM????"

"Yup."

"And who is er – interrogating me?"

"You know, that's a good questionâ€ who _should_ interrogate you?"

He sat back in deep thought for a while.

"OH I KNOW!"

Oh dear

"Who?"

"PETER!!!!"

Peter looked up from the other side of the common room.

"Did you say my name Prongs?"

"No. Go back to work," I snapped.

"You're evil James."

"I'm supposed to be."

Without a second thought I tackled him.

"Hey! What the –"

I pinned his arms to the ground and sat on him.

"Say Uncle"

"No way!"

He gave a mighty kick and had me pinned.

"You say Uncle!"

"Never, Potter."

I reached up and grabbed his throat. I wasn't really going to kill him. Just suffocate him 'til he gave up.

"He's turning blue," Moony pointed out.

"Oh fine," I said, and took my hands off and gave James a kick in the shins.

When he finally gave his breath, he withdrew a bottle of clear liquid. There was only a tiny bit in there.

"This is illegal," I muttered.

"He's right James, it is," Moony said.

"Yeah, listen to Moony."

"Aww, a few drops won't hurt you."

"Yes it will, it will hurt my dignity."

"You don't HAVE any dignity."

"I doâ€ NOW!"

HAH! I put some drops in HIS throat. Hoho! My tasks were over! I was getting SUGAR!!!!!!! As soon as I got my revenge

"Peter!"

He looked up again.

"What Sirius?"

"Come here!"

"You're not going to do anything to me again, are you?"

"Nah. Just get your little rear end over here."

He cautiously walked over.

"James is under a dose of Veritaserum. You get the honor of questioning him."

Peter's eyes became wide.

"I do? Wouldn't YOU rather do it?"

"Nope. I know most of James' innermost secrets. You get the honors."

"Wow – thank you Sirius."

"No prob."

I let the two go in James' dormitory and then turned to Moony.

"I deserve sugar, for my triumph, even if it wasn't in the deal."

He smiled.

"Well, I guess you've done enough," he reached into the pocket of his robes and took outâ€. GLEAMING WHITE SUGAR!!!!!!!!

SUGAR!!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!

Without a hesitation, I grabbed a handful from his hand and stuffed it in my mouth.

Except

"PTOEEY! PTOEEY!"

It was SALT!!!!

"Why Moony.... you little evil...."

-the end-

Hope you liked it! Now I'll work on His Last Chance. Then The Founders Four. Then maybe the long-awaited sequel to Hermione and Ron.


End file.
